My Last Kiss
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sixteen year old Massie Block and Derrick Harrington go out on a date one rainy day. They end up in an accident. It's time to say their last goodbyes to each other. Forever. One shot. Massington.


This one shot was inspired by the 1960's song "Last Kiss" sang by J. Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers. I highly recommend you listen to the song, even though it's very sad it's still very beautiful.

* * *

**My Last Kiss**

"Block," Sixteen year old Derrick Harrington whistled as he watched Massie Block stepped out of the Block Estate. She was trying her best not to wobble in her high heels while holding a white umbrella. "You look beautiful."

Massie managed to smile despite her discomfort. "Thanks." she raised her eyebrows at the shiny Volvo parked in front of her house. "New car?"

"My dad's actually," he said as he held the door open for her. "He let me borrowed it for the occasion, here get in. I don't want you getting wet."

"Aren't you quite a gentleman," Massie teased, her cheeks blushing slightly.

Derrick grinned. "I try to be."

Once Massie and Derrick were settled inside Derrick drove out of the driveway and towards the freeway.

"So what are we doing for our anniversary?" Massie teased trying to get Derrick to confess. "And don't lie, I know Claire and Alicia know something because they giggle every time they see us."

"Well, if I told you it wont be much of a surprise, would it?" he said as he readjusted the review mirror. They exited the freeway and drove through the long, empty streets following a path that Massie didn't recognize.

"I like surprises," she rolled her eyes. "But only when I know about them."

"Of course you do." he grinned at her. "Well, I know you'll like this surprise. I tried to make our first anniversary special."

Massie didn't respond, she just smiled. She couldn't believe that she had dated Derrick for a whole year. It felt so short, she could still remember their first date.

"Hey, remember when we first kissed?" she asked him. "At Lake Plaid?"

Derrick burst out laughing. "How can I forget? You practically jumped on me."

Massie blushed. "No, I didn't."

"Then why did we end up on the floor?"

"Because, well," she rolled her amber eyes. "Forget it."

Derrick stopped smiling, Massie looked at him confused. "Is everything all right?"

"It's all this fog and stupid rain," he grumbled as he tried to see the road ahead of him. "It makes it impossible to see."

Massie shrugged. "I'm sure it will clear up-" she saw the fog disappeared. Her eyes widened when she saw a car very close in front of them. A car that wasn't moving. "Derrick, look out!" she screamed.

"Oh, shit," he cursed as he moved the car to the side. He moved too fast and too much and the car feel to the side. Derrick tried to step on the brakes, but they didn't seem to work. He felt the sharp glass of the windows cutting his skin. The terrible pain in his body.

But the worse part was Massie's terrifying screams as the car rolled down, refusing to stop and then Derrick blacked out.

* * *

He woke up slowly, his eyesight was fuzzy, but it cleared after a few seconds. He could feel the rain pouring down his face. He could hear people talking, but he didn't know where the voices were coming from. He sat up slowly, not caring that his body hurt and felt sore. "Massie?" he croaked.

He saw the car a few feet away from him, nearly destroyed. They must have been thrown out of the car when both Massie and Derrick tried to get out of the car by undoing their seatbelts. They had been lucky they weren't crush. But where was Massie?

He felt a hot liquid falling down his forehead. He touched it and was shocked to see it was blood. "Massie!" he hollered. "Massie!"

"De-Derrick," he heard a voice whisper.

Derrick struggled to walk a few more steps before he finally saw Massie. She was on the floor. Her dress was nearly ripped. Her arms and face were covered in bruises, cuts and blood.

He ran towards her and kneeled down next to her. "Massie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Massie attempted a smile. "It's ok, can you hug me? I'm cold."

Derrick nodded rapidly as he help her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're ok," he whispered. "You're ok."

"Some anniversary." she managed to choke. "At least we'll remember it always."

"Just to be clear that was not my surprise." he chocked out. It seemed strange that Massie wasn't complaining about her clothes and her hair, she just wanted to be with Derrick. "We're going to be ok, Massie."

Massie gave him a sad smile. She didn't have the heart to tell Derrick than they weren't going to be all right. She didn't know much about death, but the pain wasn't so unbearable anymore and she was starting to feel very cold. She was scared of dying. She didn't want to die. But she didn't have a choice. She was glad that Derrick was with her and she didn't have to die alone.

"Kiss me?"

He nodded as he kissed her gently.

Massie smiled. Her vision was starting to disappeared and everything was turning black. "I love you." she whispered.

Derrick grimaced. "I love you too."

Massie moved her head slightly to her side and her eyelid slightly closed.

A chill ran though Derrick's spine. "Massie, Massie wake up," he shook her slightly. "Massie, wake up please. They are going to get help, we're both going to be ok, Massie."

Massie didn't respond or move.

Derrick didn't know how long he stayed in that position and how numbly he watched her. He wanted to do anything, say anything so that Massie could open her eyes once more.

"Son," A EMT suddenly appeared at his side and tried to help him up. "Can you stand?"

"My girlfriend," he chocked out. "Help her first, please."

The EMT shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, son, she's dead."

Derrick felt his heart stop. "No, she can't be dead, she can't!"

"Son, please-"

"Wait," he pleaded. "Wait, just for a moment."

He hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

Derrick managed to push himself up slightly, so his face was close enough to Massie. "Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please forgive me, I never wanted for any of this to happen. I love you. We'll see each other one day." He gently kissed her and he could feel the tears pouring down his face.

Their last kiss.

**THE END**

Please review!


End file.
